custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812
Welcome to Custom Bionicles,ArchlordZerato-Player812.As for your question,you can take a tutorial on how to make a page here.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 20:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re:I saw your page I can't really, I only update it every so often. Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 18:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hi. -8/19/08 Welcome to Custom Bionicle. Thanks for leaving me the comment on my page. Yes I am Hodoka2. The reason Im not logged in is that I lost my password and cant find it. Have fun creating your articles here. User:Hodoka2 patience is a virtue the admins are busy usually, just give it time and tehy will respond Daniel.c.c. 23:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) hey thanx archlord. im a fan of the old bionicles. i dont like the newer ones so much. there cool and all but.... well lets just leave it at that. hey just a Q? do you know your "top" admin is id like to ask him/her a Q--Toonlink 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Gremlin Don't ask me about Gremlin. I'm not even sure if I still or have ever worked there before. Ask The Oracle about it. Crazy-Lihkan38 15:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Template I am not sure what you mean by this template.Please explain further.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Pirates I'm sorry, but I felt that it should be deleted. if it isn't already, you can still make it bigger and add info, and maybe it won't be blocked. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 22:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so, why don't you tell an admin if you want it to be deleted? They always do that. I should know. I'm an admin on Disney Channel Wiki and there have been some times where I have to delete articles. It happens. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 22:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) }} hmmmmm......I think i will join as tec suport. I havenT played with bionicail in like....years (even though there are like4 of them beside me. oh and im typeing this useing a psp to tyPe thiS So its a pain t0 tyPe Join hey yo, i was wondering if i could join The Archlord's Troop Toa Ignika Can I join the troop? Ack, I forgot my siggy. -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii thanks YO thanks, you wont regret it, *smiles* ToaIgnika44 02:05, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Nah....I don't think I'll join. Thanks anyway -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:30, 30 October 2008 (UTC) page edit um i think i might have edited your page but i dont really know.here's my page[[user:bionicledude ]] Answer The answer to one of your messages to me: Well, you're welcome. What is the page of your that I edited? I've done more of them, so I'm not sure which one is yours... I'm just trying to help this wiki anyway I can, because I think it's wonderful to have a wiki where you can create your own information. It teaches creativity and imagination. I have tried and advertise this on Bzp but I don't know if it has done any good yet... I've been at this wiki for... uh... I don't remember, actually. Maybe a year or so... about... --Toatapio Nuva 13:08, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Join Sorry for replying late, and I'd love to join the Archlord's troop, what exactly do we do? Danska's Builder Crazy-Lihkan38 15:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I might join, but could you give me a little more information on what its about? P.S. You stole that "Life is full of TOO much homework" Thing from me. I'll allow you to use it though. Don't worry. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe....I don't know. Let me think it over abit. I've just had to restart my computer because it was having some problems so everything was erased so I'm tying to get things back to normal.-- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you'd just tell me abit more, I think I'd join. So its purpose it to make custom Bionicle, but people do that individually. What else is there to it? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:34, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So, we think up Ideas and share them? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::And anyone is allowed to edit your ideas? our ideas? Without our permission? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok fine. I'll join. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll bet it'd be great for you to have an admin join. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::NONO, you missunderstood me. I didn't want to make you an admin. I'm not even a bureaucrat. I said that it would be great for you to have an admin (ME) join your club. That's what I meant. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Do you think you could shorten it abit? Its realy long at most of it doesn't have any text. I'll help. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, I made it shorter, that way it didn't go off of the page. I hope it looks better in your eyes. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::P.S. No, I won't stop indenting. its cool.-- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Its just interesting to see how far it'll go. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:25, 6 November 2008 (UTC) no pay!? what! no pay! i wont join! lol joking. maybe ill join, man would it rock if we got paid, i dont know yet, man i would love a salary, maybe. lol just kiddin around Daniel.c.c. 01:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Comic Land Comic Land was not created by Seth, it was made up maybe around 6-7 years ago on BZPower. The creator of the article is Tapio, the first member here from BZP. Seth and I are part of BZP and roughly one fourth of the members here are BZPers. Crazy-Lihkan38 22:34, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Roleplay You seriously dont know what rp is? well its like a game you know, except, well nevermind it is like a game, you acted like you the characters yadayada, except its mainly typing instead of of real games ToaAnthroz 18:39, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ok OK thanks, wen its up i send you a link so you can join if you wantToaAnthroz 19:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'll get to work in abit. Right now, I'll work on a video for the troop and post it on youtube. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 19:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Oh sorry about that, I didn't see that I needed to tell you that I would like to join. MY BAD. Thanks for the message.--Skullheadsoldier 00:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) (Talk) Others do not cause anger for anger is a choice. Contest? Just wandering, when is the Archlord's Troop MOC contest going to start?--Skullheadsoldier 02:16, 16 November 2008 (UTC)(Talk) Others do not cause anger for anger is a choice. Re:Archlord's Troop Sorry for not replying for a while,but sure,I'll join.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 16:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) How MOC Thanks for the message. Hey how do you enter MOCs in the contest and when does it end if it does?--Skullheadsoldier 20:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC)(Talk) Others do not cause anger for anger is a choice. New subgroup I was wondering if I could start a subgroup for the Archlord's Troop. It will not replace it but be a part of it. I do not have a official name for it yet but it will be cool hopefully. I am not sure what it will do yet but when I know I will tell you.--Skullheadsoldier 01:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) MOC contest/sorry It's not copyright issues that is the problem, my mom won't let me upload pictures period. So I guess my creation will not be in the contest according to your rules, unless you are suggesting I use a picture similar to Vavorkx. Anyways I need some ideas for what the subdivision will do. I now have a name for it, sorry if it's cheesy, The Order of the Skull or O.S.--Skullheadsoldier 23:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Archlord, I don't see anything about it. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 04:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I don't realy understand it. -- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) Michael Crichton!!!!!!!!!!!'http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :O. Kay-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I can't wait fot TWILIGHT!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:13, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Gremlin/TOP, CL38 Productions, and The Archlord's Troop Well, to be honest, Gremlin doesn't do much nowadays, but sure, all three groups can team up. I'd rather have Gremlin not be merged with another group, but they still can join up and work together.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 03:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Subgroup/MOC pictures Sorry I haven't been around lately. One thing for you to know, my computer is slowly "dieing." If I upload a picture of Vavorkx on to my computer, or do any kind of downloading, to put in the contest then the computer could do something ,I'm not sure what, but it won't be good. Plus if I try to use paint, well, I can't do that kind of art. So if I do use paint to make a picture of Vavorkx it might look intirely wrong and could severly impact my chance in the contest. So thats the story. Anyways, can you give me a link to those picture subgroups. I need to see what a picture subgroup page looks like so I know what to do. Thanks for all those messages :-).--Skullheadsoldier 02:36, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Not Quite... To be honest,that doesn't make much sense.Why can't we just work together instead of going through the trouble of making a new company?-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 00:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Cortrivu I'm glad you do! I had just entered him when I read your message. -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Idea Sounds good. If we did combine, we could call it Custom Bionicle Productions. Actaully, I'm in all 3 of them XD Crazy-Lihkan38 17:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :That is another good idea. Whatever you two are happy with. I don't think it really matters. Once you think of somethig, tell me. Crazy-Lihkan38 17:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Poll Please come!!! -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii MoC contest how many entries can we have maximum Re:Atukamlitib should be banned Calm down Archlord, he has already been banned. If you would've looked in the Recent Changes you would've known: *10:06 ( ) . . The Oracle23 (Talk | ) blocked User:Atukamlitib (Talk | ) with an expiry time of 1 month (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) (Intimidating behaviour/harassment: removing content) As for deleteing his userpage/and or talkpage, I will do that shortly after I get a response from Central. It appears that sock puppetry is involved here (I recently found something else in the block log: A helper blocked a user with the same name as Atukamlitib but had an "er" at the end for spamming/vandalising), which is unacceptable under the Wikia Policy. I will get back to you as the news comes. -- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 20:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :He was going to get a permaban, until I discovered the sock puppet.Right now, Central is doing an IP check on both accounts. If they are the same (or have similar digits) both accounts will get locked out.That means he won't even be able to log in.Then we'll just put a permaban on his IP for the wiki (if Central approves).-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 20:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) About the spammer... I think all the vandalism he did was fixed. We were both logged on at the same time last night, and I reversed most of the stuff he did, whether it was my page or not. Someone should probably check out his contributions page and see if anything was missed. -Toa Kuhrii Avohkii I'll do it now. Also, archlord, I'm sorry to hear that he vandilized your page. He has been blocked perminantly. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I just went through his contribs. Everything is back to normal. Archlord, if you want me to protect your page from IP adresses, just let me know. I can't block it from all users otherwise you won't be able to edit it, but most vandils are annonymous users...if you want me too...22:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I have protected all unreqistered users from editing your userpage and the archlord's troop page. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:00, 30 November 2008 (UTC) just wonder'in hey,i was wondering if i was invited to your troop. If so,just put the troop template on my page. if i'm not, just leave a message on my talkpage.--Bionicledude 04:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) thyx!! thanks! i did'nt know if i was in.--Bionicledude 01:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Diebeq5b You can use Vavakx in your article. Template Contest I'll enter your contest. Just tell me what you need and I'll whip something up for ya. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Span Tags Those were programmed in a markup language called CSS. They were written out by me. To make new tags, you go to MediaWiki:Common.css. There you edit the file and create new span tags. However, you have to be an administrator to do so (its protected by MediaWiki) and you need to know how to write CSS.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 03:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what "sking" means, but you can learn about CSS here.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 14:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Whoo Hoo! Thanks Ok. Here's the discription. Main colors are red, grey, gold, silver, and some black. He has toa Nuparu's(Ignika)claws, Kopaka's(Phantoka)wings, somewhat clawed feet, toa Hewkii's(Mahri)thigh armor on top of Icarax's thigh piece with gold "teeth" replacing the Nuparu claws on the sides, Toa Nuva chest armor on his shins, red spikes protruding from his sides, golden armor on his chest with a red visorak foot piece on top, and he has red armor on his upper arm. NOW FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT PART, THE HEAD. READ CAREFULLY, HERE IS A LINK TO A IMPORTANT PAGE FOR THIS MASK Guhjii. LOOK AT THE THE KONOHI GUHJII WHEN VAVAKX IS CORRUPTED AND IN KARDA NUI JUST ADD GOLD TUBES TO IT AND CHANGE THE COLOR OF THE "TEETH" TO GOLD AND THERE IS THE MASK.--Skullheadsoldier(IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK!) 01:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC) WAIT! I forgot his weapon. It is a spear with a nynra blaster, Tahu's(phantoka)wings, and Hewkii's(Ignika)chain attached. Marry Christmas!--Skullheadsoldier(IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK!) 01:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx Painting That thing in his left hand needs to be gone. He needs toa nuva chest armor on his shins. Finnaly he needs Hewkii's(Ignika)chain, a nynra blaster, and Tahu's(phantoka)fins that are on his top two engines on the spear. The chain goes near the top of the spear. Thanks for doing this for me. I really appreachiate it.--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!"01:41, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry -Archlord, the user of the Month is The Oracle23, you can't vote for him twice,Either delete it or nominate someone else. Makuta Kaper 11:52 am, December 6, 2008 (UTC) Sorry _I think I'm the one who messed up.I'm new to wikiaing so I don't know the Olmak thing well.Sorry for wasting your time!Ohh..and have a nice day. Makuta Kaper 12:05 pm December 6, 2008 (UTC) Spam Again!!! I was just going threw one of my pages called Axe of Iron only to find it spammed with words.To me, I think User:Atukamlitib is responsible.He may be locked out on that computer, but not on a different one.What should we do about this?I told The Oracle, but he's not responding.Please don't delete it yet.I want everyone to know this is BAD!!!Take care! -Makuta Kaper 20:20 pm Decamber 7, 2008 (UTC) To Late!!! I forgot to tell The Oracle23 not to delete it yet.You can still see if you click "History" on the top of the page.You probobly know that but anyway; "click" on December 7, 2008.The spam is under Toa Chiron. -Makuta Kaper 20:41 pm December 7, 2008 (UTC) Fix Up Your very close. The nynra blaster is on the spear, not in his hand. -Look at this. Just change the color of the main mask to gold, and add gold tubes and you got the mask.--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!" On top, please.--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!" RE:Rollback If you could join me on IRC,that would be great.Since the wiki that connects to it is down, just go here.--http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 01:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :We will see.Right now, I have to fix a load of pages a certain user is making (really long titles), so I will probably have made my decision by tomorrow.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Project:Expand That is entirely up to you. However, be mindful that I and the other administrators are not administrators on these other wikis, and thus they don't have the same rules and such.--http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 03:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) re:re:moc $h17 ok, dude, that wasnt me and i typed this when it was late so i may be grumpy when i say this so dont take it too badly. but uve filled up half my talk page which i find weird. but not many people know or even have a reason to know me. anyway, on the topic of ideas or anything, whats that land watever (forgot adn too lazy to check) adn yes we are thinkin of doin combination comics, im halted on my comics waitin for help by lhikan with makin specific sprites, i may not need his help too long but eh Daniel.c.c. 04:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Y I be an admin on there, but I don''t have the time because I have a job on there to do. Sure Thank you for your comment. I am glad you like it. I must say, however, that alot of the story is based on the movie. Oh, and I did end up relocating that page, it was super-long... And, yes, I would like to join your troop! Old Story Bionicle Fan 01:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Makuta Kaper would like to join, should I let him?--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!"